The Worst Kiss
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: During a somewhat friendly game of spin the bottle, the unthinkable occurs. (Bad summary. Better story.)


**Unintended**

**Author's Note: This is not exactly slash, but if you are against that sort of things maybe you shouldn't be reading this. Fair warning. I claim no ownership over House. Takes place during season 5.**

The day at the hospital was rather uninteresting. So uninteresting and unproductive that no one really cared to blow House off or ignore him when they received a page from him claiming an emergency. Chase, Cameron, the ducklings, and Wilson had all gathered to see exactly what House wanted.

"What's the emergency?" Wilson asked even though he could clearly see everything was fine and the question was rather rhetorical and unnecessary.

"I'm bored," House complained.

"For once we actually agree with you." Foreman stated.

"Perhaps, we can make things more interesting," House said getting up to fetch an empty bottle that had once contained some sort of alcohol.

Thirteen took one look at the bottle and asked, "You want us to play 'Spin the Bottle' with you?"

"Why not? There's not anything else to do around here. Unless you're afraid your spin will land on Cameron. Oops, I forgot, you're the one that goes both ways." House mocked.

Thirteen snatched the bottle from House's hand, "I'll play."

"How long do the kisses have to be?" Kutner asked.

"At least five seconds. Of course the girls can always go longer." House replied.

"And what happens if we refuse to kiss somebody?" Taub asked.

"Then, you have to put fifty dollars in the bottle to go to Wonder Boy's cancer kids."

"Hmm," Cuddy said overhearing the conversation, "what about they give money and if you refuse to kiss someone, you have to do a full day of clinic duty. No cheating."

"No way, mom!"

"Or you can do it now."

"Fine, but only if you're playing. And if you refuse to kiss somebody, you have to remove one item of clothing."

"Deal," Cuddy said.

"What if we don't want to play?" Taub asked.

"If you don't play, you're fired." House threatened.

Taub looked at Cuddy who only shrugged. Taub sighed with irritation and impatience and sat down quietly. Everyone else sat down in a circle, Thirteen put the bottle on the ground, and started the game by spinning it nice and hard. The spin eventually landed on Cuddy who looked incredibly uncomfortable causing House to smirk.

"Rules are rules," House states.

"Sorry, but I'm not losing any money." Thirteen stated before pressing her lips against Cuddy's fully for slightly over five seconds before removing himself again.

"Nice," House commented excited.

Kutner spins the bottle next confidently and it lands on Cameron. Cameron couldn't help but roll her eyes when Chase gives her a 'don't you dare let him' look. She does anyways and it feels rather awkward. Chase looked angry at her, but in reality it was just a game and he was getting all pissy over nothing.

"Aww, you mad Kutner got to kiss your girlfriend?" House mocked causing Chase to look very unpleased.

It was finally House's turn to spin and he gave the bottle a decent spin only to land on Chase. They both looked appalled by the situation. There was no way that they were going to kiss each other.

"Rules are rules." Thirteen mocked prompting House to give a very disgusted look. Well, it was either this or clinic duty and he certainly wasn't going to spend an entire day making up clinic hours. House forced himself to kiss Chase who squirmed a bit. While they were kissing, Wilson couldn't help but take out his phone to snap a very hasty picture of both of them. House broke away as soon as the five seconds were up and glared at Wilson who smiled mockingly.

"What? It made a great picture!" Wilson exclaimed. Both House and Chase couldn't help but feel absolute embarrassment and disgust especially when that same picture ended up being shown all over the hospital.

Later, when House and Wilson ate lunch, House glared angrily at Wilson he smiled.

"You at least have to admit that you enjoyed that kiss." Wilson teased.

House shuddered inwardly at the memory of the aussie's lips against his and the way he just had to squirm had made it all the more worse and more disgusting. It was horrific and nasty the way he had tasted the flavor of Chase's lips. And if that wasn't horrific enough, the whole hospital was talking about it now making up some wild rumors about him and Chase that made him want to vomit. It was hardly a good kiss at all. In fact, it was an abomination to kissing overall.

"Yeh, just like you enjoyed that kiss with Foreman." House spat back earning a horrified look from Wilson. Wilson never bothered mentioning the kiss again.

**Author's Note: I know it's a small drabble, but this took a while to do. A lot of work so maybe you can give a review by pressing that button at the bottom please?**


End file.
